Læsevejledning
Se pensum for besvarelser. Celler og vævs struktur og funktion Visualiserings metoder Angive de principielle forskelle mellem lysmikroskopi (gennemlys og fluorescens) og elektronmikroskopi '' ''Beskrive metoder til at fremhæve detaljer i vævspræparater, herunder forskellige farvemetoder (uspecifik binding, affinitet, eller enzymreaktioner) Angive forløbet af vævsfiksering, indstøbning, skæring, montering og farvning, som er nødvendig for mikroskopisk analyse Redegøre for cellebestanddeles farvbarhed med hæmatoxylin og eosin og sammenhæng med cellens aktivitetsniveau (proteinsyntese) Redegøre for immunhistokemisk påvisning af antigener med primære specifikke antistoffer efterfulgt af sekundære mærkede (fluorofor eller enzym) antistoffer Redegøre for histocytokemiske reaktioner: enzymer der bevarer deres aktivitet i væv kan påvises ved konvertering af opløselige substrater til uopløselige, farvede produkter Angive at cytokemiske og histokemiske metoder bl.a. anvendes til at beskrive celler og vævs strukturer, lokalisere proteiner eller kemiske substanser og til at kvantitere enzymer og andre biologiske komponenter in situ Beskrive cellens organeller og strukturer på EM billeder og lysmikroskopiske billeder af præparater Cellemembranen Redegøre for cellemembraners generelle sammensætning, struktur og fysiske egenskaber af lipid dobbeltlaget herunder kolesterol/fosfolipiders betydning for fluiditet, perifere og integrale proteiner. '' ''Beskrive cellemembraners polarisering (fx apikal/basolateral membran i epitelceller, soma/axon i nerveceller) Redegøre for de basale principper i protein- og membrantrafik Redegøre for konsensussignal (fx for endocytose eller nukleær lokalisation), transportør/adaptor (fx SRP) samt docking-receptorer (adresse på endelig destination) i proteinsortering Beskrive principper for sortering, vesikelfission og vesikeltransport Definere adaptorproteiner samt coat-proteiner clathrin og COP Sekretion Redegøre for cellens sekretoriske apparat Forklare struktur, organisation og den generelle funktion af det ru endoplasmatiske reticulum (rER), Golgi apparatet og sekretoriske vesikler/sekretgranula Redegøre for signalpeptid-SRP-rER import af proteiner under dannelse Redegøre for rER posttranslationel modificeringer, herunder proteinfoldning, N-glykosylering, SS-broer og holoenzymsamling '' ''Beskrive vesikel-baseret ER-Golgi transport samt intra-Golgi transport Redegøre for posttranslationelle modificeringer i Golgi, herunder trimning af N-glycosylering, O-glykosylering, sulfatering, samt 6-mannose fosforylering Redegøre for TGN som sorteringscentral til plasmamembran og endosomer/lysosomer (6MP/6MPR) Beskrive vesikel-baseret transport til plasmamembran og endosomer/lysosomer '' ''Redegøre for konstitutiv/reguleret sekretion af protein Definere polariseret sekretion Angive eksempler på celletyper med sekretgranula '' ? ''Beskrive organellernes dynamiske relationer til hinanden '' ''Angive cytoskelet association af vesikler (mikrotubuli eller aktin) under transport Beskrive funktion af motorproteiner som myosin, dynein og kinesin i polariseret transport Endo og pinocytose Redegøre for endocytose '' ''Beskrive pinocytose (herunder clathrin-coated pit endocytose), macropinocytose og fagocytose '' ''Redegøre for clathrin-coated pit endocytose: receptor-medieret endocytose, clathrin, dynamin, vesikler og den efterfølgende intracellulære transport og sortering af membranproteiner og integrale proteiner Beskrive struktur, funktion og dannelse af endosomer og lysosomer '' ''Definere autofagi Cytoskelettet Beskrive cytoskelettets komponenter mht. opbygning, dynamik og funktion Beskrive opbygning, struktur og polaritet af aktin, mikrotubuli og intermediære filamenter Redegøre for cytoskelettets lokalisation i cellen og den vævsspecifikke forekomst af intermediære filamenter Redegøre for motorproteiners (myosin, dynein og kinesin) funktion, herunder betydning for vesikeltransport, plasmamembran dynamik (fx lamellipodia, fagocytose), cellemigration og kontraktion '' ''Angive cytoskelettets betydning for overfladespecialiseringer (cilier, mikrovilli, stereocilier) Mitokondriet Redegøre for struktur og funktion af mitokondrier '' ''Redegøre for mitokondriers ydre og indre membran, det intermembranøse rum, matrix Angiv sammensætning og permeabilitet af mitokondriemembranerne (cardiolipin) Angive lokalisation af mitokondrielt DNA, -oxidation, Kreb’s cyklus, elektrontransportkæden og ATP syntese '' ''Redegøre for dannelse af den elektrokemiske gradient over mitokondriers indre membran ved protonpumpning Redegøre for elektrontransportkæden (komplekser, protonpumpning) og ATP-syntese Beskrive proteinimport i mitokondrier Genetisk information og genteknologiske metoder Genetisk information Beskrive strukturen af de kemiske forbindelser (nukleinsyrer), der er bærere af den genetiske information (DNA) eller produceres ved dens afkodning (RNA) Redegøre for de processer, der er ansvarlige for kopieringen af genetisk information fra den ene generation til den næste (DNA replikation) Beskrive replications origins og replications forks Redegøre for syntesen af leading og lagging strand DNA Redegøre for DNA polymerasers virkemåde, herunder deres proofreading aktivitet Beskrive funktionen af telomeraser Beskrive de processer, der er ansvarlige for vedligeholdelsen af den genetiske information (DNA reparation) Beskrive DNA mismatch repair systemet og de tre generelle trin i DNA repair (fjernelse, resyntese og ligering) Beskrive hvorledes den genetiske information afkodes (RNA-syntese eller transskription) Angive opbygningen af et gen RNA Beskrive opbygning og funktion af RNA polymeraser Redegøre for de processer, hvorved den genetiske information omsættes til dannelse af proteiner (RNA modifikation og protein syntese eller translation) '' ''Redegøre for mekanismerne bag mRNA splicing (fjernelse af introns), mRNA capping og mRNA polyadenylering '' ''Angive funktionen af ribozymer Anvende den genetiske kode Redegøre for struktur og funktion af tRNA, herunder dannelse af aminoacyl-tRNA Beskrive opbygningen af ribosomer og polyribosomer Proteiner Redegøre for de tre trin i proteinsyntesen (initiering, elongering og terminering) Redegøre for proteiners struktur, funktion og nedbrydning Redegøre for proteiners primære, sekundære, tertiære og kvaternære struktur Beskrive proteiners funktion og regulering af denne Beskrive proteiners nedbrydning i proteasomer og lysosomer Genregulering Beskrive opbygningen af gener i pro- og eukaryoter Redegøre for muligheden for regulering af genekspression på mange trin fra RNA-syntese til det funktionelle protein Beskrive sekvensspecifik binding af genregulatoriske proteiner Redegøre for regulering af transskriptionsinitiering i pro- og eukaryoter Redegøre for betydningen af repressor- og aktivator-proteiner i transskriptionsinitiering i prokaryoter Beskrive strukturen af en operon Redegøre for betydningen af generelle og specifikke transskriptionsfaktorer i transskriptionsinitiering i eukaryoter Beskrive kombinatorisk genregulation Beskrive hvorledes regulering af kromosomstrukturen påvirker transskriptionsinitiering. Redegøre for posttransskriptionelle kontrolmekanismer herunder betydningen af riboswitches og små regulatoriske RNAer (microRNA-miRNA og small interfering RNA- siRNA) Beskrive regulering af mRNA-modning Beskrive alternativ/differentiel pre-mRNA splejsning som mekanisme for dannelse af funktionelt forskellige proteiner Beskrive regulering af mRNA stabilitet Genteknologi Beskrive gelelektroforese af nukleinsyrer og SDS-PAGE af proteiner Beskrive hybridiseringsprincippet (molekylær genkendelse ved Watson-Crick baseparring) og dets anvendelse inden for genteknologien, fx Southern, Northern blotting, in situ hybridisering og microarray '' ''Beskrive grundbegreberne ved DNA kloning: Restriktionsenzymer, restriktionskort, DNA ligaser, kloningsvektorer, kloningsværter, cDNA syntese, gen- og cDNA-biblioteker '' ''Beskrive sekventering og PCR(polymerase chain reaction) – metoden Beskrive genetisk transformation, anvendelse af rapportørgener ved studier af genekspression. Kendskab til principperne for "DNA engineering" til fremstilling af rekombinante proteiner og transgene organismer. Kommunikation Transportprocesser Stoftransport i et frit, ubegrænset medium Definere transportstrømtætheden eller fluxen Beskrive de enkelte faktorer, som er bestemmende for fluxen Redegøre for de drivende kræfter bag transport ved migration (den elektriske kraft) og diffusion (den ”fiktive” diffusionskraft) Beskrive de karakteristiske træk ved en diffusionsproces Redegøre for Fick’s lov for diffusion '' ''Definere koncentrationsgradienten '' ''Definere diffusionskoefficienten '' ''Redegøre i grove træk på det molekylære plan for mekanismen ved diffusionsprocessen Angive sammenhængen mellem middelforskydning og diffusionskoefficient (”The Root Mean Squared Displacement”, Einstein-Smoluchowski-ligningen) og anvende relationen til vurdering af det tidsmæssige forløb af diffusionsprocesser Membrantransport Definere permeabilitetskoefficienten (P) for et stof, der kan trænge gennem membranen Angive de faktorer, som er bestemmende for permeabilitetskoefficientens størrelse Anvende permeabilitetskoefficient ved beregning af transport (flux) af et stof med uladede molekyler gennem en membran '' Ligevægtspotential og diffusionspotential ''Definere begrebet ”en selektivt permeabel membran” Redegøre kvalitativt for oprindelsen til membranpotentialet over selektivt permeable membraner Definere ligevægtspotential Angive Nernst ligning for ligevægtspotentialet Beskrive de enkelte faktorer, der er bestemmende for ligevægtspotentialet Angive at der medgår så (relativt) få ladninger til opladning af en membran til ligevægtspotentialet, at koncentrationen i væskerne af den permeerende ion ikke ændres måleligt Beregne ved hjælp af Nernst ligning om en given iontype er i ligevægt over en membran Definere diffusionspotential '' ''Redegøre kvalitativt for mekanismen bag et diffusionspotentials opståen og for de faktorer, som er bestemmende for dettes størrelse '' Osmose ''Definere begrebet ”en (ideel) semipermeabel membran” '' ''Definere osmose Redegøre kvalitativt for mekanismen ved osmose Definere osmotisk tryk Redegøre for begreberne ”tonicitet” (hypoton, isoton og hyperton opløsning) og ”kolloid-osmotisk tryk” '' ''Anvende van't Hoffs ligning Redegøre for at biologiske membraner ikke er ideelle semipermeable Angive hvilke faktorer der er bestemmende for størrelsen af det osmotiske tryk Donnan-effekt Redegøre kvalitativt for effekten af, at en membran (som fx den biologiske membran) ikke er ideel semipermeabel Den levende celles membranpotential Angive rimelige værdier under normale fysiologiske forhold for koncentrationerne af Na+, K+ og Cl– i cytoplasma og ekstracellulærvæsken Angive et eksempel på den uexcitable cellemembrans relative gennemtrængelighed for ioner (PNa : PK : PCl = 1 : 50 : 25), men i nerveceller er PCl væsentlig lavere '' ''Redegøre for hvorfor de to oven for anførte forhold bevirker, at der eksisterer en potentialforskel over membranen (hvilemembranpotentialet) Redegøre for de faktorer, som er bestemmende for hvilemembranpotentialets størrelse og fortegn Redegøre for den mekanisme (aktiv transport), der betinger opretholdelse i længere tid af den "skæve" ionfordeling over membranen Redegøre for at membranpotentialet skal klassificeres som et diffusionspotential (og ikke som et ligevægtspotential), idet animalske membraner er permeable for mere end én iontype Transport gennem cellemembraner (passive transportmekanismer) Redegøre for cellemembranens passive permeabilitetsegenskaber i relation til cellemembranens struktur '' ''Beskrive de karakteristiske træk for transport ved simpel diffusion gennem cellemembraner Angive hvilke typer af stoffer, som transporteres gennem cellemembranen ved simpel diffusion Angive hvilke typer af stoffer, som nødvendigvis må transporteres ved faciliteret diffusion ("carrier-mediated diffusion") Beskrive karakteristiske træk for faciliteret transport (mætningskinetik, kemisk specificitet, kompetitiv/nonkompetitiv og reversibel/irreversibel hæmning) Beskrive at elektrodiffusion sker gennem ionkanaler, som veksler mellem åben og lukket tilstand, afhængig af de fysiske (fx "voltage gated") eller kemiske ("ligand gated") påvirkninger, de er følsomme for Beskrive typer af ionkanaler og deres karakteristika Transport gennem cellemembraner (aktiv transport) Definere aktiv transport Beskrive de karakteristiske træk ved aktiv transport gennem en cellemembran Angive eksempler på aktive transportsystemer (Na+/K+-ATPase, Ca2+-ATPase, H+-ATPase, ABC-transportører) Redegøre for de væsentligste betydninger af aktiv transport (opretholdelse af iongradienter og osmotisk ligevægt over membranen; stabilisering af cellevolumen; forudsætning for ”sekundær aktiv transport”) Beskrive at Na+-gradienten, som er skabt ved aktiv transport, er det energetiske grundlag for transport af visse andre stoffers transport imod deres koncentrationsgradient ("sekundær aktiv transport") Angive eksempler på sekundær aktiv transport (fx Na+,glukose-cotransport, Na+,aminosyre-cotransport, Na+/H+-antiport, Na+/Ca2+-antiport (udveksling), Cl–/HCO3–-udveksling) Almen nervefysiologi Perifere nerver Definere nerveimpulsen: elektrisk signal (aktionspotential), som ledes uformindsket gennem hele axonets længde Angive rimelige værdier for hvilemembranpotentialet, tærskelpotentialet og aktionspotentialets spidspotential '' ''Redegøre for, at hvilemembranpotentialet påvirkes ved ændringer af den ydre K+-koncentration, men ikke væsentligt af ændringer i den ydre Na+-koncentration '' ''Beskrive begrebet "local response" i forbindelse med en subliminal ("subthreshold") stimulering '' ''Beskrive summation af subliminale stimuli samt det membranrespons efter første (konditionerende) stimulus, som muliggør summationen (pga. membranens kapacitive egenskaber tager det en vis tid efter et subliminalt stimulus, før den subliminale depolarisering svinder. I den tid kan yderligere depolarisering med et nyt subliminalt stimulus være tilstrækkeligt til at tærskeldepolarisering opnås, jf. summation af EPSP'er ved interneuronal synaptisk transmission) '' ''Redegøre for, at nerveimpulsen udløses ved katoden under stimulering med eksterne elektroder (ved katoden depolariseres membranen af den udadgående strøm, som indebærer tilføjelse af positive ladninger til membranens indside og fjernelse af positive ladninger fra udsiden) '' Aktionspotentialet ''Redegøre for "alt eller intet"-loven '' ''Redegøre for ionbevægelserne under aktionspotentialet (herunder de følgende ni punkter): '' ''1. Redegøre for, at aktionspotentialets amplitude falder ved sænkning af den ydre natriumkoncentration 2. Tegne med angivelse af tiden (abscisse) forløbet under aktionspotentialet af membranpotential-, natriumkonduktansændringerne og kaliumkonduktansændringerne 3. Beskrive funktionen af de to vigtigste spændingsafhængige ionkanaltyper, som betinger aktionspotentialet 4. Beskrive den selvforstærkende kobling mellem membrandepolarisering og natriumkonduktans 5. Definere natriumkonduktansens inaktivering (inaktivering af de spændingsafhængige Na+-kanaler – trods fortsat depolarisering – indtil repolarisering har fundet sted) 6. Redegøre for mekanismen bag den hurtige repolarisering og den efterfølgende hyperpolarisering (kombination af natriumkonduktansens inaktivering og den forøgede kaliumkonduktans) 7. Definere begreberne absolut og relativ refraktærperiode og angive årsagen til disse perioder 8. Redegøre for at hvis natrium erstattes af kalium i ydermediet, så depolariserer membranen så aktionspotentialet blokeres og, at forhøjet kalciumkoncentration eller magnesiumkoncentration hæver tærsklen for udløsning af aktionspotentialet 9. Redegøre for at divalente kationer (Ca2+ og Mg2+) påvirker excitabiliteten ved charge-screening. Øges koncentrationen af divalent kation i ekstracellulærvæsken falder excitabiliteten. Sænkes koncentrationen af divalent kation i ekstracellulærvæsken øges excitabiliteten Aktionspotentialets propagering Skitsere et aktionspotential og de strømsløjfer i og omkring membranen, som medfører aktionspotentialets propagering '' ''Angive, ud fra viden om væskernes ionsammensætning og membranens øjeblikkelige permeabiliteter, hvilke ioner der fortrinsvis bærer aktionsstrømmene (strømsløjferne) ekstracellulært (Na+ og Cl–), intracellulært (K+) og gennem membranen (Na+ ind og K+ ud) '' ''Angive axondiameterens betydning for nerveledningshastigheden '' ''Beskrive betydningen af myelinisering for nerveledningshastigheden (saltatorisk impulsudbredning) '' ''Tegne med angivelse af tid (abscisse) det ekstracellulært afledede difasiske og monofasiske aktionspotential, og angive årsagen til, at det monofasiske har kortere varighed end det difasiske (det monofasiske AP optegnes under passage af én elektrode, mens det difasiske optegnes under passage af to elektroder). Redegøre for neuronets struktur og funktion, herunder de cellulære strukturer der er involveret i impulstransmissionen (myelin, ionkanaler, synapsen) og for de vigtigste neurotransmittere og deres identifikation i histologiske præparater. Redegøre for exocytose af synaptiske vesikler, samt terminering af nervesignalet. Vævs 3D organisation Redegøre overordnet for de fire store vævsklasser (muskel, nerve, epitel, og bindevæv) Definere statiske, stabile og fornyende cellepopulationer '' ''Beskrive den normale celles fænotype (euploidi, reguleret vækst, kontakthæmning, differentiering) Beskrive de forskellige former for cellekontakter (forankrende/adhærerende celle-celle og celle-matriks kontakter, barriere-skabende kontakter (tight junctions), og kommunikerende kontakter (gap junctions) Redegøre for begreberne ”parenkym” og ”stroma” Beskrive de karakteristiske egenskaber for dækepiteler '' ''Beskriv polarisering Angive apikale epiteliale specialiseringer (keratinisering, mikrovilli, cilier) '' ''Beskrive cellekontakter (celle-celle kontakter samt forankring til basalmembran) '' ''Angive basalmembraners struktur og funktion '' Bindevævs 3D organisation ''Beskrive opbygningen af bindevæv Beskrive bindevævets cellulære komponent (fibroblast og vandreceller) Beskrive bindevævets ekstracellulære komponenter (fibre: kollagen I, III, elastiske fibre; amorf grundsubstans: GAGs, PAG’s, adhæsive glykoproteiner ) Redegøre for hvordan variation af cellulær og ekstracellulær komponent resulterer i specialiserede former for bindevæv som brusk og knogle Muskelvævs 3D organisation Redegøre for tværstribet skeletmuskulaturs opbygning. Beskrive opbygning af muskel (fibre, fascier, endo-, peri-, og epimysium) Beskrive struktur af en muskelfiber Beskrive struktur og proteinopbygning af et sarkomer '' ''Redegøre for den calcium-regulerede kontraktile cyklus Beskrive den neuromuskulære synapse Redegøre for excitations-kontraktions kobling (T-tubuli, triader, SR-calcium) Angive skeletmuskulaturs fibertyper og redegøre for forskelle imellem dem (mitokondrier, glycolyse, ATPase aktivitet) Beskrive skeletmuskulatur på lys- og elektronmikroskopisk niveau Brusk's 3D organisation Redegøre for struktur og funktion af brusk Beskrive celler og ekstracellulær matriks i hyalin, elastisk, og fibrøs brusk '' ''Angive funktioner for hyalin brusk: knoglemodel, ledbrusk Beskrive brusk på lysmikroskopisk niveau (chondroblaster, lakuner, isogene grupper, perichondrium) Knoglevævs 3D organisation Redegøre for struktur og funktion af knoglevæv Angive knogledannelse ved endochondral eller intramembranøs mekanisme Beskrive celler og ekstracellulær matriks Beskrive endochondral knogledannelse '' ''Beskrive knogleremodellering (dannelsen af nye osteoner) Redegøre for osteoblasters knogledeponering Redegøre for osteocytters knogleresorption ''Beskrive kompakt og trabekulært knoglevæv, herunder områder med knogledeponering/resorption, på lys- og elektronmikroskopisk niveau